The Lost Heir
by nobleboivin
Summary: When Stiles' grandmother dies he not only learns some family secrets on his mother's side including the fact he has a vampire heritage, he also inherits the supernatural creatures his grandmother kept as slaves. Cannon pairings. Eventual Jackson/oc vampire, Liam/oc werewolf and oc/oc pairing. Now looking for a Beta and looking for advice.
1. Chapter 1

The Lost Heir

Summary: A rewrite of my Cheshire Grin fic only two times better and will take place in season 4 with more OC's, the return of Jackson and more. After being possessed by the Nogitsune, Stiles learns of an ancient family secret that explains why he was chosen to be possessed in the first place.

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Wolf or anything else. The only thing I do own is the OC's and the plot of this fanfic.

Prologue

A British woman and two teen girls stalk the alleys of Whitechapel, London in 1889. They're on a mission to hunt London's most notorious killer, Jack the Ripper.

One of the teens is chained up and has devices attached to her. She has long black hair and pale white skin. She wears clothes that are at least a hundred years old.

The second teen is of Japanese descent and wears a simple kimono and has a sword attached to her side.

The woman wears a Victorian dress and a simple hat. She has brown hair that's pinned up.

"So you revive me only to put these attachments on me to control me?" The chained woman asks.

"The devices and the chains are to bind some of your powers vampire. Besides you're not human. Just a weapon for me to use." The other woman states.

"Dammit Ashley Winchester I'm your ancestor. I founded your bloodline. I fought wars to keep you and England safe. I have puppets around the world keeping you and others safe. What you're doing to me and that Nekomata over there is just cruel beyond even hunter standards."

"Spare me the talk. You may have tricked my father but not me. As for my cat she is such a good servant. Aren't you Rukia?"

"Yes milady. You're kindness has no bounds." The second teen says.

"See."

The chained girl just growls in disgust.

"Rukia, smack the vampire to get her to shut up. We need silence so we can catch Jack the Ripper. I'm almost certain he isn't human." Ashley says.

Rukia nods and smacks the vampire. The three hear a nearby scream and run to the source of the scream. They see a man in black robes standing over a woman as he gets ready to carve her. Rukia growls and draws her sword. She charges at the man.

The man jumps back and smacks the teen faster than she can react. Rukia hisses like a cat. Cat ears pop out of her head. With increased speed she tries to slash at the man. The man draws a knife and blocks her attacks. Rukia back flips and hurls several blue fireballs. The man turns into shadows to dodge the attacks.

"It's a Shadow Person. Get in there vampire and assist Rukia." Ashley orders.

The vampire grumbles and charges at the vampire. Despite being chained and having attachments on her, she can still put up a fight. The vampire uses her fangs and legs to fight the shadow creature. Ashley surrounds the two with mountain ash, creating a barrier in the process.

"I have the creatures trapped. Burn them at once Rukia." Ashley says.

"Thank you milady." Rukia says.

"Wait what?" The vampire asks only to be impaled in the chest by the shadow creature's dagger.

The vampire collapses as she becomes paralyzed. She can only watch in horror as the creature is incinerated by Rukia's blue flames and she gets set on fire. Once the flames are out Ashley examines the vampire. The vampire is reduced to a partial skeleton but is still alive.

"You're alive? Gee what a shame. I was hoping to kill two birds with one stone. Oh well. I suppose I could have some future use for you. Rukia, bring her home so we can put her back into the tomb." Ashley orders.

"Yes mistress." Rukia says and picks up the vampire.

The vampire wants to cry out as she's strapped to a chair in a room located in the crypts of Winchester family estate. She can smell a pool of blood in back of her that's filled with preservatives to keep if from drying up and keep it fresh. The vampire can only watch in horror as she's sealed up.

In present day London, England, Ashley Winchester lays dying of old age in her home. Her half vampire physiology is too weak to keep her alive any longer. It's fine with her though. Dying at 315 seems reasonable to her. The only regrets she has is that her daughter, Claudia Stilinski died before her.

"Leave it to crappy vampire physiology to screw my family over once more." Ashley Winchester mutters to herself.

The only other regret is that Ashley has is the loss of her husband. Henry Winchester went missing decades ago when he went to the Alps to search for the lost city of Shangri La.

Ashley looks at her surroundings and then decides to give Rukia one last order.

"Rukia." Ashley calls out.

Rukia rushes up to her lady. The cat girl hasn't aged a day due to her biology.

"Yes mistress?" Rukia asks.

"I've left everything in my will to my grandson. He likes to use the nickname Stiles. Stiles is to inherit the estate and everything in it, including you." Ashley says. "You'll be a good cat and serve him right?"

"Yes mistress."

"Good. And make sure he doesn't refuse. I'll be dammed if I let my family stop fulfilling their destiny like what my daughter wanted too."

"Of course mistress."

"Also, if I come back from the dead I want you to kill me without a second thought. Do you understand?" Ashley Winchester.

"Yes milady." Rukia promises.

"Good…. Good… girl." Ashley says.

Rukia pauses. Never before has Ashley called her a girl.

"Thank you milady." Rukia smiles.

"Don't get used to it. I'm only tolerating you due to my weakened state." Ashley says.

"Of course milady."

"Now go. I need rest."

"As you command." Rukia bows.

Rukia heads to the door only to stop walking when she hears Ashley letting out a sigh as her heart stops beating.

"Mistress." Rukia says and runs to Ashley's side.

She starts nudging Ashley.

"Milady?" Rukia shouts and begins to cry.

Rukia lets out a loud sob as she realizes her mistress is dead. She lets out a pained roar as she mourns the loss of the lady she has served for centuries. One of Ashley's maids come in and lead the crying cat girl out of the room while the other servants take care of Ashley's body and call an ambulance.

Chapter 1

Stiles Stilinski stares out a plane window. His dad sits next to him. Earlier in the week the two were told that Stiles' grandmother had passed away and Stiles was left a few things in his grandmother's will. As a result Stiles has to go to London, England. Malia Tate and Scott McCall sit in back of the two and Lydia sits in back of them. They agreed to go to London with Stiles and John. The only reason why Lydia is coming with them is because she wants to try and help Stiles communicate with his dead grandmother.

"So where are we staying again?" Malia asks.

"Jackson is letting us stay at his place." Stiles replies.

"The Kanima right?"

"Former and yeah. He's picking us up." Scott says and than chuckles at the thought of Jackson offering anyone a lift.

"What?" Stiles asks.

"Remember the last time anyone talked Jackson into given you a lift."

Stiles rolls his eyes.

"I like to forget that please." He says.

"Wait is it embarrassing?" The werecoyote asks.

"Yes and stupid."

"Then I need to hear it."

"No you don't." John states.

"Don't worry I'll tell you." Scott says.

"Scott you do and you're going to regret it wolf boy." Stiles threatens.

"A while back before I became a werewolf, Stiles' jeep broke down. Well my mom had the car so I couldn't give him a ride so Danny talked Jackson into giving Stiles a ride to school for the next couple days until Stiles' jeep was out of the shop. Unfortunately on the very first day, Stiles spilled maple syrup all over Jackson's car. As a result Stiles was forced to clean the car from top to bottom." Scott explains while holding back his best friend.

Malia starts laughing. Stiles will drink syrup straight from the container so it's not surprising that happened. Stiles lets out a defeated sigh and rests his head against the window. Lydia also sighs. She's not looking forward to seeing Jackson. When Scott and Stiles first told her that they chatted with Jackson on Skype, it took Lydia two weeks to even say hi to Jackson.

Minutes later at a in the lobby at the London International Airport Jackson waits for Stiles, Stiles' father, Scott and Malia to arrive. He looks at his watch. A 15 year old girl sits next to him. The young girl is named Britany Penn or Brit for short. She wears a simple school girl's uniform and wears her blonde locks in a ponytail. Like Jackson she's a beta werewolf but like Derek she was born with her gift. Britany has an older brother named Sam Penn who is an Alpha werewolf.

Both Britany and her brother are Jackson's biological cousins. Jackson's aunt married their werewolf father. Unfortunately, Jackson's uncle went insane some time ago and Sam was forced to kill him which is why he's an Alpha werewolf now.

"Jackson are they like us?" Britany asks in a nervous voice.

"Scott is. Lydia is a banshee, Malia is a werecoyote and the last I checked the other two were human." Jackson replies.

"Okay. I wish Sam was here instead of helping out at that castle."

"I know you do. Just relax." Jackson assures her.

"I'll try." The shy she wolf stutters.

The shy girl sits down. Seconds later, Brittaney moves closer to Jackson as she sees a group of teens and one adult walking in their direction. The adult pushes a luggage cart that's full of bags. Brittaney digs her head into Jackson's jacket as she tries to hide.

"Is that them?" Britany asks.

"Yes and relax they're not going to hurt you." Jackson assures her.

"You're cousin still nervous around people?" Stiles asks as he and the rest of the group walk up to Jackson and Jackson's cousin.

"Yeah. She's not as bad as she was a few months ago." Jackson replies as he takes Lydia's and Malia's bags. "This everything?"

"Yeah unless Lydia has sixty other bags." Scott says.

"I hope not."

"No I only packed five bags this time." Lydia replies.

"Still too many." Jackson mutters as he takes the cart.

The group heads out to the airport parking lot. Jackson loads everyone's luggage as the rest of the group gets in the van. Jackson gets in and speeds off. Minutes later they arrive at a large estate. IT's a 100 acre estate that's covered in trees and a river. There's also a cave system nearby. A large gothic/Victorian style palace sits in the center of the estate.

"Is this your place?" Lydia asks.

"No, Stiles' grandmother's place. There's been a change in plans as to where you will stay." Jackson replies.

"Since when?" John asks.

"This morning. My parents separated."

"I'm sorry to hear about that."

"Are you okay?" Lydia asks.

"I'm fine. They've been fighting for a while." Jackson replies, "So anyway, your grandmother's attorney was nice enough to let my mother and I stay here." Jackson says to the Stilinski's.

"That was nice of him." Stiles says.

"Wait if your grandmother is this rich, why do you still have bills?" Malia asks.

"Because my mom and grandmother were at each other's throats and as far as I knew she didn't want anything to do with me until I was listed in the will."

Once they pull up to the modified palace everyone heads in. The guys carry the luggage up to the assigned rooms. They meet downstairs and in the living room where Jackson's mother and the lawyer are.

"Jackson sweetie we have a couple more guests coming. They finally responded to the will." Mrs. Whitemore says.

"Really? Who?" Jackson asks.

"A Mr. Chris Argent and a boy he's adopted." The lawyer says.

"Argent? Why would they come here and how do they know my grandmother?" Stiles asks.

"It would seem that the two families have been friends for centuries. Whatever the true nature of the relationship is, a large settlement was left to the Argents."

"Yup this day just gets stranger and stranger." Stiles sighs.

"I hope you're not related to hunters because that would be scary." Brit says in a nervous tone.

"I hope not."

Lydia rubs her ears as everyone's voices begin to become mumbled. She hears a faint 'help me' nearby. Lydia leaves the room she's in and sees a teenage girl walking down a hall clothing that's from the 1700's. Lydia gives the teen a look and follows her down hallways. Lydia ends up at the Winchester family crypt. The teen motions for Lydia to go in. Lydia does so and continues to follow the teen. Like a ghost the teen enters a stone wall. Lydia walks up to the stone wall. She hears someone begging for help.

"Guys." Lydia shouts.

"Help me please." The voice sobs on the other side of the wall. "Either kill me or free me I beg of you. I can't take it anymore."

"Guys!" Lydia shouts.

The werewolves and Malia reaches the crypt within seconds. Stiles is close behind them.

"Lydia what's wrong?" Malia asks.

"Someone is crying behind this wall." Lydia states.

"I don't hear anything." Scott says.

"I don't either." Jackson agrees.

"Well than my banshee powers are telling me something is behind this wall." Lydia snaps.

"Well only one way to find out." Malia says and breaks the wall down.

"Malia wait." Stiles shouts but his plea falls on deaf ears.

As Malia punches through the stone, she cuts her hands up causing blood to splatters on the mummified and starved half skeleton body of the vampire that's on the other side. Upstairs Rukia senses what she calls 'the dogs' are doing and rushes downstairs. She's unable to shift to human shape but that doesn't stop her from trying to stop the 'mutts' from freeing the vampire.

Once in the crypt Rukia hisses at Malia and lunges at her but Stiles grabs her before she can claw anyone.

"No, bad kitty." Stiles says. "You don't claw people."

Rukia gives Stiles a curious look. Malia and the wolves finish tearing down the wall revealing a small room. In the center of the room is the vampire. In back of the chair is a pool of blood.

"What the hell is that? What kind of sicko was your grandmother?" Jackson asks.

"I'm not sure. I better go get my dad." Stiles says and heads upstairs.

Lydia walks towards the body.

"Lydia be careful." Scott warns.

Lydia ignores Scott and pulls the knife out of the vampire's chest. Within seconds the vampire lets out a blood curdling scream and tries to bite Lydia but Jackson kicks the creature into the pool of blood. The vampire lets out a pained growls and grunts as her body begins to regenerate. Everyone stares in horror at the sight of swirling blood and the vampire re-growing flesh.


	2. Chapter 2

The Lost Heir

Summary: A rewrite of my Cheshire Grin fic only two times better and will take place in season 4 with more OC's, the return of Jackson and more. After being possessed by the Nogitsune, Stiles learns of an ancient family secret that explains why he was chosen to be possessed in the first place.

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Wolf or anything else. The only thing I do own is the OC's and the plot of this fanfic.

Chapter 2

gamelover41592: Thanks

A/N: Fixed grammar and spelling errors in the previous chapter. Also I think the current teen wolf timeline is in 2012 but I'm going to say it's latter.

As the vampire regenerates Scott and Jackson grab Jackson's stash of mountain ash and pour it around the pool of blood to keep the vampire contained. Britany texts her brother to hurry up and get home before she has a mental breakdown. John keeps a gun pointed on the vampire just in case.

"You boys know what the creature is?" John asks.

"Nope unless vampires are real." Jackson replies.

"Vampires?"

"Well the blood it's consuming is causing her to heal and there was something in its chest."

"Whatever it is I hope it's not a psychotic freak because I would feel really bad for finding it." Lydia states.

"It's not your fault Lydia. It's that banshee network of yours." Stiles assures her as he looks around the stone coffins.

"Stiles what are you doing?" John asks.

"I know mom made a lot of jokes about her family but one thing she told us is that she used to come down into the Crypts to be alone and talk with grandpa's empty coffin. Mom also said that she kept journals and diaries down here so I'm trying to find them but so far all of these coffins are in a language I've never seen before."

"Let me see." Lydia says as she walks up to Stiles.

Lydia examines the writing.

"First off you're at the older end of the Crypt and this is in old English." Lydia states.

"How many languages do you know anyway?" Jackson asks.

"Before I became a banshee I knew Latin, French, Spanish and Italian. Now, I'm not sure because of the whole banshee network thing."

"Italian? Why Italian?"

"It's a romantic language." Lydia admits.

"Figures." Jackson mutters.

"What's it say?" Stiles asks.

"Give me a second. I'm trying to see if I can commune with a banshee that knows the language. In the meantime go to the other end of the crypt. You should see the years on it." Lydia assures him.

"Thanks." Stiles smiles and heads over to the other end of the crypt. Within seconds Lydia starts hearing the voice of a banshee that's speaking in old English.

"It says 'Here lies Gaufridus. Son of Lucia and Normannus Ravensdale. Cool names. But it also says something odd." Lydia says.

"Claudia said that the earliest names she could find in the family tree was those three names you just said." John answers. "What's the odd thing though?"

"It's labelled here that he was a hunter of revenants and a half revenant himself."

"What's a revenant?" Scott asks.

"A revenant is a visible ghost or animated corpse that was believed to return from the grave to terrorize the living." Stiles calls back as he continues looking at the coffins.

Everyone looks at him weird.

"What? It came up when I was researching werewolves." Stiles says.

"Anyway…" Lydia says. "They're like vampires almost." Lydia adds.

"Hey guys I found some weird coffins."

"Stiles…" Lydia starts to say.

"They're all in English but my grandmother's coffin says 1699-2014, my mother's coffin says 1809 to 2004 and my grandfather's coffin says 1780-1845."

"Maybe they're joke coffins. Your mother always said that your grandmother was twisted." John states.

"Maybe can someone help me remove the lid of the one that has my grandfather's name?" Stiles asks.

"Sure." Scott says and helps his friend remove the lid.

The coffin contains no body but it does contain a series of diaries, pictures and paintings. Stiles looks through the diaries but finds some of the books are dated all the way back to the 1800's. Scott finds an envelope addressed to Stiles.

"Stiles this is addressed to you." Scott states.

"Huh." Stiles says as he takes the envelope.

He takes a letter out of the envelope. The smell of his mother's strong perfume floods his nostrils. The smell of perfume and the sight of his mother's handwriting makes Stiles nostalgic for his mother. He reads the note out loud.

Stiles, if your reading this it means one of two things. It means that either your grandmother has passed away and left you everything or it means she broke her promise to me and made you a hunter. If she made you a hunter than for once you're a good boy for snooping. If it's a case that she left you everything then let me fill you in on some things.

_For starters the supernatural exists. Don't believe me knock down the north wall in the crypt and pull the stake out of the vampire that's in there. Don't worry she won't harm you she's just thirsty and go towards the closest scent of blood. I'll explain more about her later._

_For the past few centuries our family has hunted those that preyed upon others but unlike the Argents we showed control and mercy to the supernatural. Or that is we did do that until my mother started viewing the supernatural as tools. Grandpa blamed her Argent boyfriend for that. I myself hunted for a while but then settled down in Beacon Hills. Talia Hale helped me a lot. The Argents on the other hand. Giving Victoria Argent a black eye was the best idea I've had in decades because unlike my mother I hated the Argents with a passion._

The mention of the Argent family makes everyone think of Allison.

"I don't know how I should feel about the fact mom was a hunter." Stiles says.

"I think Allison would be thrilled. Although from the sounds of it Chris would be horrified." Scott replies.

"Keep reading this is getting good." Malia states.

"On it."

Now onto why we have a vampire in the basement. Your grandmother would have you believe that she is a weapon to be used. A plague cursed upon our family by our line's progenitor. The truth is entirely different. She's our ancestor, Lucia Ravensdale. She's a natural born vampire meaning that her vampire blood runs in our veins as well making us hybrids. However each of us has a different gift. For me I stopped aging when I hit my thirties decades ago but I'm still able to catch illnesses and hereditary effects. I can also walk through solid surfaces. A fun ability that scares the hell out of your father. Poor guy just can't seem to accept the supernatural. On a side note, that scar you have is from when you tried to follow me through a wall when you were three.

As for your grandmother she has enhanced longevity and the rage of a vampire. However, due to the fact she hates her vampire side so much, her human side and vampire sides are at war with each other and will eventually cancel each other out. Hopefully she stops warring with herself and if not and she does pass on then I hope that she passes on peacefully.

Stiles stops reading again. He turns pale and has to sit down. John himself feels like getting a drink of beer. First he finds out his wife was a hunter, now this? No wonder why she kept secrets from him. He wouldn't have believed her unless she showed fangs and all. Although it doesn't make him think of anything less of his family.

"That's cool." Scott says.

"Still though…" Stiles starts to say.

Stiles liked being human.

"I know but it doesn't matter what you are you're still our pain in the ass syrup addict." Malia assures her boyfriend.

"I guess." Stiles says, he's still a little shocked. He also gets a little depressed. He could have asked his mom so many questions.

"I will say this though for being covered in blood and probably really old your ancestor is hot." Jackson says as he watches the vampire finish healing.

Lucia exhales and rests as she finishes healing her body and falls into a deep sleep.

"That is just wrong." Scott says in a dead pan voice.

"What?" Jackson asks.

"Don't hit on my few times great grandmother. That's sick." Stiles snaps.

Jackson just shrugs.

"So is there more to the note?" Lydia asks.

"Yeah but I can't read it right now. I'm a little shocked." Stiles replies.

"Can I read it out loud?"

"Sure."

Lydia takes the note and starts reading the rest of it.

As for your abilities my little Stiles, I'm not sure yet. You might not even inherit anything. Now back onto your ancestor before I lose track. I removed the implements your grandmother used to bind the vampires powers in but I didn't have time to move her or even take the knife out. My mother's poor lap dog almost caught me which was shortly before I decided to write this note and place it in my grandfather's coffin.

Onto the lap dog. If you see a cat named Rukia she is another poor sole that was turned into a weapon by my mother. She was once a nekomata, a cat like creature from Japan. My father adopted the poor girl when her shrine was torn down. She was a strong warrior but decades of abuse turned her into a slave that's obedient only to my mother. Keep her away from Lucia. I can no longer trust the poor girl because she will try to kill anyone your grandmother views as a threat.

Now if my mother did pass on and you're listening to the will let me explain why the Argents are around. Back in the 1700's when the Argents were first making a name for themselves my mother dated one of the Argents. My mother has been allies with the Argents since and a select few are aware our physiology. In the event that my mother were to pass on, the Argents are to be left with the family's bestiary and hunting gear as well as a large sum of money. For you it will most likely be the estate, a large sum of money and my grandmother will say that Lucia and Rukia are yours for whatever you desire which gags me just thinking about it. She was against human slavery but yet she treats supernatural as beasts of burden.

With that said I hope you do what's right no matter what and take care my sweet boy.

Sincerely, Claudia Stilinski.

Stiles tears up. So does John.

"Um… let's get Lucia cleaned up and in a bed." Scott suggests.

"What if she's pissed and wants to kill people?" Stiles asks.

"We'll deal with her when she wakes up."

Jackson and Scott head over to the pool and pick up Lucia. They bring her upstairs. Minutes later Chris Argent and his adopted son and protégé, Isaac Lahey, arrive at the estate. Isaac smells sorrow and emotional pain. Typical due to recent events. But then he smells something off. Blood and death.

"Mr. Argent, I smell death and blood." Isaac states.

Chris takes a gun from a holster and readies it.

"No need to get all hunter on us Argent." A voice says in back of Chris and Isaac.

Chris recognizes the voice and puts his gun away. He and Isaac turn around and see a man walking towards them with Jackson. Both of them carry some pizza.

"We have everything under control." Sam Pen states.

Like he sister, Sam has blonde hair. He appears to be in his 20's and wears a large black trench coat that reaches his feet. He's a little shorter than Derek.

"Isaac this is Sam Penn, he's like you a werewolf." Chris states.

"Nice to meet you." Isaac says.

Sam nods. Chris and Isaac follow Sam and Jackson into the kitchen.

"I heard about Allison, my condolences." Sam states.

"Thank you but what happened. Isaac says it smells like blood and death in here." Chris states.

"We found a vampire in the crypts. Said vampire ended up in a pool of blood that was left out for it by Ashley. Said vampire is also apparently Stiles' ancestor." Jackson replies.

"Stiles' ancestor is a vampire?" Isaac asks.

"Apparently. Right now she's upstairs resting."

"I better go make sure we have precautions in place. Vampires are rare and dangerous when angered and knowing this vampire, it's probably angry." Chris states.

"You know about the vampire?" Sam asks.

"Ashley only told a select few. I was going to put the vampire out of its misery."

"So you're aware of the vampire's connection to the Winchesters and the Stilinski?" Jackson asks.

"Yes."

"And yet your father kidnapped Stiles."

"Yup." Chris answers.

"Well right now she's resting. We'll see how she is when she wakes up. I really don't feel like killing a vampire if I don't have too." Sam states.

"Agreed."

The four then start hearing a sob coming from upstairs. The four of them rush upstairs. They see the vampire crying and clinging to Stiles who also has tears in his eyes. John stops the four from going into the room.

"We just told her about Ashley so give us a family moment." John states.

"You sure you're fine in there by yourselves?" Chris asks.

"Yes."

"Alright. Pizza is here." Sam says and heads back downstairs while dragging his cousin.

"We're going to stay outside the room just in case." Chris says.

"Sure." John agrees and heads back into the room.

Outside the mansion, a man smokes a cigarette and throws it at the road. He steps on it and walks away. The man walks up to a black limo that's nearby and punches the side. His driver looks at him in concern.

"Sir?" The man's driver asks.

"Ashley Winchester isn't the last Winchester." The man replies.

"But her daughter died. The Winchester hag confirmed her daughter's death publicly."

"Then either the younger bitch faked her death and had a kid or our mutual friend Peter Hale lied about the members of Winchester line."

"Then we'll have to do something about it. In the meantime. I suggest you feed. I picked something up for your evening meal." The limo driver says as he opens the back door on the passenger side of the limo

Inside the limo is a brown haired girl who sits in the back. She looks as if she's either been drugged or hypnotized because she gives the men a bizarre look and her eyes seem weird.

"Pennsylvania Dutch, 18 years of age and a virgin. You know how to pick them Sergio." The man says to his driver.

"Thank you sir."

The man gets into the trunk as Sergio gets in the driver seat and speeds off. The woman practically throws herself at the man. She doesn't know why she's doing it but it's as if she's being made to.

"Ah Sergio you do love to make them feisty and lustful. That's what I love the most when you get me dinner." The man says and pins the woman down even though she tries to de robe the man.

The man's upper canines lengthen revealing himself to be a vampire. The vampire sinks his fangs into the woman's neck and starts draining her dry. Sergio looks at the dead body of a man that's sitting next to him.

"I know there's laws about drinking and driving but you are sure tempting good sir. Be a dear and give me another taste." Sergio states.

Sergio grabs an I.V. drip that's connected the man's neck and starts drinking blood while driving.


End file.
